Spitfire
by betsyballerina195
Summary: Summary- Lily Dale Winchester, she is the last little girl you would ever want to cross. Both of her parents are Hunters and not the kind of hunter that hunts deer. She may have never met her father but she sure inherited his attitude or at least that's what her mother Jo Harvelle says, not to mention her grandmother Ellen who calls her Dean Junior when she is acting sassy.
1. Pre-K and Fist Fights

Spitfire

Summary- Lily Dale Winchester, she is the last little girl you would ever want to cross. Both of her parents are Hunters and not the kind of hunter that hunts deer. She may have never met her father but she sure inherited his attitude or at least that's what her mother Jo Harvelle says, not to mention her grandmother Ellen who calls her Dean Junior when she is acting particularly stubborn. Her father doesn't know about her and her mother is keeping it that way to keep her safe from her Dads enemies, which are a lot. All of this changes however when her Dad and uncle Sam show up needing her mom and grandmas help to stop the apocalypse.

Chapter 1

Pre-K and Fist Fights

Lily Winchester sat in the gloomy principals office at Woodward Heights Public Pre Elementary School. Danny Masters sat next to her sporting a black eye and tears. Mrs. Franklin stared them down they were both in trouble, Lily more so than Danny. Danny hiccupped tears sliding down his chubby mocha colored cheeks.

"I have called both of your mothers and they are on their way now" She said giving the four year olds a hard look. Lily had looked at the adult defiantly before these words left the older woman's lips. She gulped Mrs. Franklin's glares were nothing she could take them all day, she was after all the daughter of two hunters one of them being part of the famous Winchester family, but her mom now that was scary, not to mention she wasn't supposed to use the skills they taught her on the kids at school.

"Now you can just sit there and think about the choices you made today" The woman said happy that at least the girl was afraid of her mother so not a complete lost cause she would have to take note of that. Lily Winchester was quite the trouble maker well as much of a trouble make as a four year old little girl could be.

Danny Masters trembled pressing the zip lock filled with ice closer to his eye. Lily just hung her head swinging her pink sketchers back and forth. She could say no to pie tonight she could already tell; Jo Harvelle was not going to be a happy camper.

They waited another fifteen minutes before a young woman with deep chocolate skin and obviously dyed fiery red hair walked in dressed in a smart black pants suit with a purple blouse. She stared down the poor boy who was her son with a sharp glare, still not as bad as Lily's own mother's glare.

"Daniel Wayne Masters, just what were you thinking hitting a girl" She scolded before taking a seat in one of the fluffy chairs while her and Danny had to sit on the cool wooden bench. It wasn't five minutes later Jo walked in wearing her normal jeans and flannel shirt.

"Lily Dale Winchester" her mother hissed at her and Lily cowered back slightly, her own mother could be quite frightening when she wanted to be.

"Hi…mom" She said hiding slightly behind her Batman backpack, she had developed a small fascination with the caped crusader. That was in fact what had sprung the whole debacle, Danny had told her that little girls weren't supposed to like Batman, that it was only for boys. She had responded with the comment then why did he have a Batman T-shirt since he was obviously a little girl. Danny had then swung at her obviously not happy, he didn't punch that hard but it still irked the tiny blonde who proceeded to give him quite the shiner.

Now that both of the women were settled Mrs. Franklin began to reiterate what happened.

"Our assistant teacher saw the whole thing, Danny swung first and before they could break them up Lily swung back leaving quite a bruise" Mrs. Franklin said her lips pursed making them look like a flat line.

"I am so sorry for my sons behavior" Ms. Masters began.

"I am too Ms. Franklin, Lily will have serious consequences when we get home" Jo assured her shooting her four year old another sharp look promising lots of chores and drills.

"Yes, but you ladies must know Woodward Heights school district has a zero tolerance policy on violence, so each of your children will be given a week of suspension each that is seven days not five by the way" She said handing each woman a suspension slip.

"I understand" Jo said glaring at Lily. This was a major inconvenience since Jo owned her own bar and it is difficult enough keeping her out from under foot during the night service.

Both woman stood up and left each tugging their respective child, Jo however stopped Mrs. Masters in the parking lot. She turned around bewildered.

"I am sorry about your son Mrs. Masters, I taught Lily self defense because I own a bar and I'm a single mom she knows better than to hurt someone unless its an emergency" Jo said glancing sharply at her daughter who scuffed her sneaker on the pavement.

"Oh call me Shawna, Danny knows better than to hit girls too, I know how it is being a single mom" Shawna said.

"Alright I was just worried when I saw the shiner she left him, and I'm Jo , Jo Harvelle by the way" She smiled at her fellow single mom.

"Oh by the way I noticed that since your also a single mother what do you do for child care Danny's Daycare bill is running my bank account dry" Jo smiled it would be nice to have a not hunter friend who knew about all the pains of motherhood. Sure she had her mother for advice but her mom had always had her dad to help her, she never told Dean so she did not have that luxury.

"Actually I own my own Bar and grill, do you know Harvelle's Roadhouse not the one a couple of towns over that's my mom's" She asked Shawna.

"Oh yeah I always thought it was some seedy little biker bar" She said.

"Umm…No my patrons look really rough but they are mostly just regular guys, I feel comfortable enough to let some of them watch Lily if they aren't inebriated" She laughed. Her patrons were far from regular guys but she did trust some with Lily like Ash for example.

"Oh that's weird" She said not unkindly.

"Yeah I we built in a playroom for Lily when I am working" She said.

"Huh I never would have thought" She grinned. After some more cordial small talk both women went their separate ways.


	2. Who's the Moose Man

Chapter 2

Who's the Moose Man

Jo and Lily arrived at the bar and climbed out of Jo's old F150. Jo and Lily walked into the bar Jo was so mad at her daughter for using her hunter skills at school that she didn't even noticed the 67 Impala setting in the gravel parking lot. She tugged Lily's hand and practically dragged her inside the bar.

"What's with the kid" the familiar voice of Sam Winchester called across the bar. She turned slightly to see Sam looking confused and Dean sitting there with his mouth hanging open. Only Dean could pull off the fish mouth and still be drop dead gorgeous. Lily however did not take kindly to being called the kid.

"What's with the moose man" She sassed as she marched up to the two Winchester brothers, making Jo's attention turn away from the guys for a second. Dean started busting up laughing at the moose man comment. Jo huffed and walked over to stand beside her daughter.

"Yeah moose man" Dean chortled at his little brother.

"Lily what have I told you about back talking adults" Jo glared at her blonde four year old who was as sassy as her father.

"To not to" She pouted tugging gently on her braided pig tail.

"You're still in trouble go to the play room" She scolded as Lily scampered off glad to be rid of her mama's stern glare.

"How you boys doing, and Sam I am sorry about Lily she's a mouthy little thing" She sighed.

Dean checked Jo out he didn't think Jo could get any sexier but she had she had filled out more in the boobs and hips department. He really wished he came by more often.

"We came to find you your mom sent us down here we though you might want to help us with a hunt, you can bring the kid its nothing more than a salt and burn" Dean said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Jo stared at the boys with narrowed eyes contemplating whether she should go or not, after all Lily would think of it as a treat. Jo had her mother to thank for this, Ellen Harvelle had been trying to force Jo into telling Dean ever since the incident happened almost five years ago.

"How long do you suppose it would take" She asked she had to be back by the Wednesday after next.

"Oh we should be back before next Saturday, if your worried about the girl she's not that old she cant miss much in kindergarten or what ever just pull her out" Dean waved a hand uncaringly. Sam glared at his brother for his lack of care for education.

"Oh we can go then, she's been suspended for a week anyhow" She said and Dean looked curious.

"What could a kid that small do to get suspended" Dean laughed, it sounded like he was going to like this kid.

"A boy told her little girls don't like batman he swung at her and she gave him a black eye" Jo rubbed her head tiredly remembering again why she was so irritated with her daughter. Like father like daughter, she supposed. Dean cracked a smile at this at least the little girl wasn't a total wimp like Sammy was at that age, but with a mom like Jo and a Grandma like Ellen he wouldn't suppose she would be. He also couldn't help but be slightly jealous; Jo had a child with another dude that wasn't him, well he assumed because surely Jo would have told him or at least of told her mother who would have no doubt chewed him a new one for getting her only daughter pregnant. He did not envy the father in the chewing he probably got from Grandma Ellen.

"Give the kid an extra slice of pie, good for her" He grinned roguishly, the girl had attitude and she new how to show she definitely wasn't a wuss. Jo crossed her arms make her breast more pronounced unintentionally ,causing Dean's eyes to wander from her eyes, and rolled her eyes at him, typical Dean Winchester.

"No not good for her she is not to use the hunting skills I teach her against another four year old child" Jo huffed at Dean.

"Yeah, whatever" He waved off her comment and Sam's exasperated look.

"Your boyfriend probably wouldn't want you to go on a hunting trip with two guys one of which being drop dead sexy" Dean chuckled covering his jealousy poorly. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, he knew what Dean thought but Dean was thick in the head. That little girl was obviously a female Dean reincarnated in his four year old daughter, he would be truly in a state of shock if the girl turned out to not be Dean's.

"I don't have a man Dean" Jo said rolling her eyes catching onto his jealousy, at least he must have some sort of feeling for her, or maybe their daughter was just that cute. She would believe it but it may just be a mothers bias, as far as she was concerned her baby was the cutest little girl to ever walk the planet.

"Oh so I guess your not with Lily's daddy" He said looking her up and down appreciatively. She through her head back in frustration at his denseness, so she decided to make him look like a fool.

"No I am not, we had a fun weekend and he drove off with little notice and no call" She said glaring, Sam winced knowing this wouldn't be good on any level.

"What a jerk" Dean said secretly glad maybe he and Jo could get together that week end a couple years ago sure was fun, for a hunter Jo sure was bendy. Sam snickered at this catching onto what Jo was doing to his brother, the idiot.

"Yeah he was wasn't he" Jo said. Dean looked at his brother with a weird look, for snickering.

"Yeah you should have found him and decked him one right in the face" Dean said and Sam was desperately trying to contain his laughter.

Jo smiled sweetly at him and Dean thought he was doing something good.

"Your Right Dean I really think I will" She said before walking up to him and doing exactly as she said she would. Her small balled up fist hit him in the face with a great force causing him to stumble back slightly. He looked at her in unbridled shock, while Sam came undone in loud guffaws.

"What the hell Jo!" He exclaimed angry and confused as Jo looked at him in exasperation.

"You told me I should 'have found him and decked him one right in the face'" She said giving him a pointed look. This caused him to look lie a lost puppy who was desperately confused, a look that Sam usually dominated. Dean had already ruled himself out as the daddy so he wasn't sure what to think now. He guessed his silence made them think he didn't understand what Jo implied because Sam huffed at him.

"Dean she is saying you're the jerk that got her pregnant" Sam said rolling his eyes.

"I know that" he squeaked, before promptly passing out because Dean Winchester does not faint.

TBC

AN; This story is also on my tumblr so if you see it on there its me, no plagiarism


End file.
